Temptation
by TheMindHeiress
Summary: [One-Shot] Yamanaka Ino was sent on a mission to assist Uchiha Sasuke with the condition that he returns with her after he achieves his goal of killing Uchiha Itachi. However standing in front of one another, Ino awakens something within Sasuke that gets them into an interesting situation. [Rated M for Sexual Content]


**Temptation**

"Ino Yamanaka.."

The raven head spoke softly as he regarded her with dark onyx eyes that narrowed in suspicion.

"I lost a sensor and here you are, conveniently sent to assist me and for what reasons?" He questioned without movement.

The blonde nodded, with an expression that betrayed no emotions. "As I've tried to explain.." her eyes narrowed at the Uchiha's companion. "I was sent by Lady Hokage to assist you in your goals to locate and assasinate Uchiha Itachi. Under the condition that you, Uchiha Sasuke, return with me to Konoha after you have accomplished your mission."

Ino gazed into his eyes as he pondered on her question. Her nerves, hidden by a stoic face that mirrored the man in front of her as was well-practiced after her many missions as a jounin. She could only hope he would ask no further. Although she was honest in her answer, she left out quite a lot on her intentions.

In truth, the Lady Hokage had heard from spies how his sensor and healer, Karin, had been injured critically and is currently laying in a coma. With this information in hand, the elders brought in the discussion to take advantage of this and send in someone undercover to ensure he was brought back. And under the circumstances, the kunoichi had to to collect a strain of his DNA before so as to prevent the extinction of the Uchiha clan in the Leaf.

She was disgusted at the prospect of having to "collect a strain of his DNA" no matter the cause, knowing what this actually meant. She also knew the next step to this plan to be to send out an executioner. If the Leaf only thought about the balance of power, they sure would not allow an Uchiha in the hands of another shinobi village.

However, she took the mission. She took it with the resolve that she would not fail. She would not. She will succeed in bringing him back once his goal was achieved.

His silenced stretched as he regarded her and she forced herself not to fidget under intense gaze. Her eyes narrowed on his arm that sported a deep gash and was bandaged hastily. She took a breath before she spoke again. "I'm a medic as well. I can help. Here."

She gently took a step forward towards him, one of her hands began to glow green with her healing chakra that she conjured. His companions went defensive at this before he rose a hand, the one from the uninjured arm. "It's okay Juugo, Suigetsu. She's harmless. Take your leave."

Her eyebrow rose at the "harmless" comment, slightly offended. She had grown strong to the point she was assigned this S-Rank mission. However, she waved the irritation off. This would not help her case in getting him to trust her.

His voice had been commanding commanding however man with the white hair and purple eyes but Sasuke shut him up with a firm "Leave."

She closed the distance between them as the others reluctantly left the room, the man regarding her with a glare. She caught and ignored it, placing a dainty hand on his left shoulder as her chakra-infused hand covered over his wound.

She heard him let out a deep breath at the feel of her medical chakra and she knew why the instant she scanned for his injury. It was more than a gash as the skin around the wound had been burnt badly, as through it was made by a sword of flames. A burn in this degree was enough to make a lesser man immobile from the crippling pain but she knew the Uchiha was no lesser. She had not even noticed the wound at first with the ease in which he walked and spoke when she first came in.

"Wow, whoever did this got you good" she whispered, staring straight into his deep onyx eyes. She felt heat rising from her neck to her cheek when she realized how close she was. She shifted her eyes away as she asked "What happened?"

The raven haired kept his face void of emotion however felt the proximity getting to him. She smelt the way she always had when they were children, of soft rose and caramel. Her warmth from her hand and the chakra felt so soothing on his burnt skin, taking away the pain he felt in days ever since the attack on his team. The one that got Karin laying in a hospital bed with no guarantee of waking up.

The lightning nin had got her in the head with a hammer and she had slammed down on the ground. Sasuke was distracted by this and failed to avoid a hit to his arm by his opponent who held a knife doused in what looked like live lava. The Uchiha winced at the cut and burn before used his sword to avoid a deeper wound before stabbing the enemy. Disappearing in a flash before appearing where Karin laid to save her from a second hit from her opponent. None the less, it was too late.

"I got it trying to save Karin." He grunted out as the burn healed into fresh skin.

"Oh.. sorry, the worse part is over. Always stings a lot for burnt skin to heal" Ino spoke softly as she began to focus her chakra on the wound, feeling this draining her coils as the wound began to close up. She had used up most of her chakra on her rush from Konoha to catch him in the Lightning country where we was spotted last. Her journey had been infused with chakra for more speed and she had to battle the water nin Suigetsu before the Uchiha showed up to speak with her as she requested.

He felt her chakra draining as well, the chakra surrounding her hand flickering subtlety so he sighed and grabbed her hand, pushing it away from the wound.

Her green chakra died down as he did, her eyes widening in shock as his hand grabbed onto her wrist with more strength than he meant, causing her to stumble into his chest in her weakened stake. He caught her as she began to feel the drowsiness of chakra exhaustion overcome her. She berated herself for her lack of judgement at the moment but could do nothing as her legs gave away.

"Silly girl." Was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

—

Sasuke picked her up as her legs gave out and carried her from the common room of the hideout that had been owned by Orochimaru to his room as the other ones were occupied or otherwise inhabitable. He laid her on his bed gently and took of her ninja sandals before sitting at the end of the bed.

He looked down at her her, sighing. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He couldn't possibly trust the proposition but he knew he needed her. They had no leads on Itachi as it had been increasingly difficult without a sensor. He knew the Yamanaka clan were a clan of sensors and mind specialist and pondered how much the girl had learnt in the last 3 years. Aside from sensory perception, her mind techniques could be of use to his mission. And to top that, she was a medic as well. This proposition had to be too good to be true.

His eyes regarded the young Yamanaka as she slept. Long platinum blonde hair fanning behind her, pale skin growing in the soft light of the room. Her full lips were parted ever so slightly as she breathed out through her button nose.

He had never really looked at her so close but he had to admit she was beautiful and could not help but allow his gaze to wonder. Her cloak had fan open from when she collapsed against him and had now fallen to her side, revealing the rather revealing gear she wore underneath. Purple crop top that cut high up to cover her neck buttoned down to the top of her navel. The swell of her chest rising and falling as she breathed. His eyes roamed to her small toned waist down to the purple wrap skirt that fanned open to reveal the dark mesh shorts underneath, covering only until the mid thigh of her long, long legs.

Sasuke snapped his gaze away, feeling heat rise to his cheek as he looked away. She had been a thin little girl the last he saw her, without any of the curves she sported now. He had grown into a man after all despite his preference not to engage with the other sex when he was younger in effort to focus on his goal.

Despite having ignored her advances as a girl back then, a part of him wondered if he could still ignore the same advances from the gorgeous woman that laid before him.

He shook the thought away, walking away from her and to the bathroom hoping to was the thoughts away. With a cold, cold shower.

—

The following day, the Yamanaka heiress finally stirred. Her eyes gently opening before they widened as she looked around in confusion at the unknown dark room. She laid on a queen bed with dark blue sheets, soft morning light peaking through the blinds. Her eyes darted to a movement in the ground and she let out a sigh of relief when the view of the Uchiha sleeping on a make shift bed on the ground reminded her of the events the previous day.

She blushed at the memory of her misjudgment, having fainted on him of all people and felt touched for his letting her sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor.

Her nose wrinkled at the slight smell of sweat and remembered she hadn't shower for a day. When she spotted the bathroom at the side of the room, she quietly got off the foot of the bed to avoid the side where he slept and tiptoed her way to the bathroom.

She discarded her cloak setting it gently on the sink before she closed and locked the door itching to rinse off the smell of sweat and dirt.

Outside, the Uchiha stirred at the light movement, his eyes shooting open at the sight of door closing. He looked at the bathroom door and saw her shadow through the pale tinted glass door as she took off her top, slipping her skirt off. He groaned as he forced himself to look away, questioning what was wrong with himself. He rose from his make shift bed from the ground where he had spent the night in discomfort, not from the hard ground he was used to sleeping as a ninja, but from the thoughts that ran to his mind. The thought of the beautiful kunoichi that slept in close proximity to him that had awoken something in him from the moment she touched him. A curiosity that was dying to be quenched.

He laid on his bed to try and see whether the soft feel of his pillow and mattress would calm this thoughts so he could fall back asleep and ignore the stiffness in his pants but it was proven impossible.

Not with the scent of her ingrained in the sheets that she slept in a few minutes back. He shot up to a seating position a 10 minutes later after his futile attempt in sleeping.

At the same time, the bathroom door slid open, revealing the blonde kunoichi stepping in nothing but a small towel, her eyes at the door as she she was planning to dash out.

Sasuke's eyes drew to the wet hair that was undone, vapor running down her smooth neck to wear she clutched her towel, her breast pressed against her thin material of the towel and straight where it ended on her upper thigh. She barely noticed him as she quickly tiptoed to the door of the room, reaching for the knob.

Her hand touched the knob when she felt a hand snake around her waist drawing breath out of her as she felt a warm figure behind her. He pulled her to his chest, felt his lips graze her ear, his breath fanning on to her neck making the small hairs on her back rise. "Where are you going?"

Ino felt heat rise from her neck to her cheek at the proximity, hyper aware of the feel of his hands on her, his breath so close. Had he thought she was escaping? But would he? Her in this towel. "S-Sasuke? I was just about to grab my bag where I left it when we spoke last night. I forgot my change of clothes before I showered!" She spoke, nervous at how close he was.

Sasuke's eyes darkened at the sound of her soft voice, as he regarded her words. "Do you want Suigetsu and Juugo to see you like this?" He asked with an edge to his tone, he felt rage at the idea. Yet the feel of her close to him awakened all the pent up desire he had the night before. A small part of him questioned this but was washed away by her answer.

"N-no, I m-mean I didn't think-"

He cut her off when he pulled her closer to his body. She gasped as she felt the tent in pants press against the soft curve of her behind.

"What are you doing to me, Ino?" He whispered on her ear and she felt his lips on her ear, nibbling at her ear before it descended onto her neck, her eyes shutting at the feel of his lips leaving kisses at her sensitive skin. Her hand tightening at where she held her towel over her breast.

"S-Sasuke?" She softly questioned as she willed her self to step away from him, pulling at the hand that kept her pressed to him. She turned around to face him, only to be pressed up against the door she had tried to open with both hands on her shoulders. His dark eyes gazing into hers, flashing to the red of the Sharingan and back before his eyes shifted to her full lips.

"W-what are you doin-mmmf?!" She stuttered out, cheeks red as his head descended so his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. His hands left her shoulders to grip onto her hands, pulling them away from the towel, letting the thin cover fall away from her body.

The blonde kunoichi was so confused at this, and was embarrassed at being left so bare. However, the feel of the Uchiha's lips against her awakened such a need in her. She had dreamt of scenarios as a teen of how the dark-haired man would kiss her and no fantasy compared to the present, where his intensity threatened to consume her as their lips moved against each other with a strong passion. With her hands pressed back against the door, her wrist in his hands, she did not know what to make of what was happening. Soon, his lips left hers as he kissed down to her chin, to her neck, biting lightly and sucking hard leaving kiss marks as the kunoichi let out soft moans and pants.

He let go of her wrist as his hands began to explore her body, one wrapping around her waist to bring her closer to him and one up to cup a bare breast.

Her eyes shot open at this and she used her hand to push at his chest.

"S-stop, Sasuke.. What are you doing?"

He groaned as he allowed her the space she requested, his hands leaving his body. Lifting his head up. He looked her in the eyes with desire. "I want you Ino. Don't you want me?" He whispered, wrapping his hand around her waist again to pull her closer, the other hand raising to caress her cheek before pressing the tent in his pants to her abdomen.

The young kunoichi blushed at this, feeling faint as desire overcame her questions. She has had a crush on the Uchiha for the longest time and had fantasized about him more than a dozen times as she touched herself in her own bed. All reason left her and she didn't care if this was too soon. She found her self drawn into his eyes as she nodded. "Just don't be so rough. I-It's my first time Sasuke.."

He smiled, eyes full of desire as he wrapped his arms around her, grabbing at her plump behind as he lifted her against him, her legs at either side of his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as a response, pressing her lips to his and they were back in their battle with the Uchiha dominating the beautiful kunoichi.

He carried her to the bed, lowering her onto it and breaking the kiss. He took his shirt off at the heat that was beginning to build up and smirked as she admired his well toned chest and his abs.

He the pushed the blond beauty to her back his hands gripping at her wrist as he pushed her arms up on the bed. His lips found her neck again as he attacked the love mark he left with kisses and bites, drawing out soft moans from the girl beneath him. He the lowered down to her breast, his hands leaving her wrist to cup both heavy mounds, sucking and licking at the little pebbles causing the kunoichi to whimper and squirm in pleasure.

The sound she was making urged him on, his pants feeling especially tight around his stiff member. One of this hand left her breast as he kept on lightly biting and sucking one of her nipples, his hand moving down her abdomen and down to the neat patch of hair between her legs. His fingers found her wetness, rubbing slowly, dragging her juices up to her clit causing her breath to hitch.

"Sasuke!" She squealed as he focused his attention on her over-sensitive bud, her arms grabbing on to his thick mane of dark hair. His lips left from pleasuring her other nipple to meet her lips to silent the moans that had increased in volume and pitch, catching a loud moan as he slipped a finger in to her sweet, tight canal, moving his finger deep. He groaned against her lips at the same time, one of her hands found the hard tent on his pants and started rubbing and stroking him through the thin material.

At this, he added a finger in, increasing in speed causing the blond beauty to hum in pleasure. Ino gave back the pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him, her feet pushing down his pants while she pushed down from the from. At this, she wrapped her hands around his hard member, eyes widening at his size. He was at least 7 inches with her small fist only cover half of his member as she stroked him, bringing out moans from the strong man in top of her. He felt thick as well.

In midst the pleasure, the blonde beauty felt a bit of fear at this. But this was washed away when his thumb found her clit as he thruster 2 fingers into her little hole causing her to squeal. She felt heat rising in her body and he felt her tightening around his fingers. He buried his face into her neck with a groan as her fist tightened around his member as he trusted his finger harder, his thumb rubbing her clit mercilessly until she felt herself reaching a high like never before. She let out a scream as she came, his ears ringing slightly at this. Her hands stopped at her ministrations on his hard, pulsating member and he smirked at the dazed look in her eyes.

He lined himself between her long legs, stroking her thigh as she panted, her eyes staring back at his fiery ones. Both their eyes dropped down to where he had grabbed his member and rubbed the tip to her dripping pussy, allowing her warm juices to coat him. Her dazed eyes shot back to his as one of his hands held her hip, she still felt the tingle throughout her body at her orgasm however couldn't wait to feel him inside her. He smirked at the beauty when he saw her face full of need and had to held back with all his will power not to take her at that moment.

"Do you want this Ino?"

She nodded. "Please Sasuke, please I want it so bad pleaseeee.."

He groaned at her begging, hung onto the hint of self-control left in him, lined the tip of his cock to her entrance and slowly sinked in. He moaned as her tight canal stretched to accommodate his generous-sized cock, his hand right on her hip. She echoed his moan with a loud gasp, gripping on the sheets below her, eyes shutting at the intense mixture of pain and pleasure that overcame her as he entered her.

He sank himself deep into her as she whimpered, bending down over her to kiss her on the cheeks as a tear slid down. Her hands found their way to his chest as they shared a soft, sweet kiss. He then started moving, pulling out slowly to sink back in, drawing in soft whimpers as he repeated the action again and again and again. Until she got used to the pain and only felt pleasure, until her pained whimpers turned into soft, needy moans. And when it did, his hands found her wrist, pushing them down to the bed as his self-control broke and be moved his hips back, and met hers harder, pounding into that sweet pussy hard.

She was close to screaming now, her head turned away and he watched the delicious expressions on her face and her soft breast bouncing as he slammed back into her.

"O-oh Sa-suke! Don't stop oh" she managed to scream out between moans, urging him faster, loving the squeeze felt around his throbbing cock. She looked down to see he was not fully inside of her and he seemed to know as he pulled out, grabbed her by the waist and turned her with surprising strength so she was now on her knees and elbows. He grabbed her ass, sinking his cock back in hard, causing her to scream out as he buried his cock all the way in.

He was deeper now, and hitting her spot. She felt his hand on her hair, turning her on as he yanked her head back, as he continued to deliciously dominate her. His large dick hitting her insides mercilessly, making her scream out with no inhibitions as she found her orgasm yet again. "Sasuke!"

The name in her mouth was heaven to his ears and something primal took over him as he felt a wave of possessiveness. Her walls clamped down tighter on him making her pause as he stopped his own release. When she came down from her high, he kept on his assault to her pussy, thrusting in hard and deep relentlessly. She screamed until she though she would lose her voice. She lost count of her orgasms. Maybe three or four until he drove home with a loud groan, pulling at her hair even more as he sank in deep, whispering in her ear. "You're mine."

She felt his cock quivering and pulsing deep inside her, expanding slightly more, stretching her even more that what she thought was her limits as she felt his warm, thick seed spilling into her, as he cursed out profanities. She collapsed once he let her hair go, her chest sinking to the bed, her ass high as he kept himself inside her. His hands was on her ass as he went down from his high, panting.

He pulled himself out from her pussy, watching his cum drip out steadily. He wrapped an arm around her waist before he laid down next to her. She had almost passed out from the intensity of their activities. He pulled her close to her possessively, kissing her as her hazy eyes open to look at him. "Get some rest, Ino. We'll start planning our our next steps when you wake up."

A small smile graced her lips and she felt him hug her close and envelop her in warmth. She allowed sleep to overcome her.

-Back In Konoha-

Lady Tsunade played with a small bottle of potion of light green as it glowed in her hands alike the medical chakra she was accustomed to, lost in thought. Shizune piled the last of the paperwork for the day before they headed out. She regarded the potion, recognising it as the one she had the slipped into the Yamanaka heiress's tea poor to her leave for her mission 3 days back.

"Lady Tsunade? What is that?"

The Hokage looked at her with startled hazel eyes as she was pulled out of her train of thought by the question.

"You know what the the Yamanaka was really sent to do?"

Shizune blushed, and nodded sharply.

Tsunade raised the bottle of potion. "This is a potion that blends with our medical ninjutsu. It's meant to intensify lust and desire from a man you first use the healing towards after drinking it. Sasuke was reported to have been injured and we sent her straight to him so I'm confident she has done her job."

Shizune gasped. "Does she know this?"

"No, that's why we slipped it in her tea. Although I doubt she will complain, knowing how she has pined for the Uchiha."

"Why not Sakura then?"

The hokage sighed. "There is a chance that the Uchiha has perceived her as a sister as she was a part of their team. And Ino, well, she has that strong womanly appeal that will no doubt catch the Uchiha's attention sooner."

The lady Hokage turned away to gaze at the window facing the village. She felt the guilt of having to use the young kunoichi to satisfy the elder's goal of keeping the Uchiha bloodline in the village no matter what. She hopes her young apprentice is safe in her mission.


End file.
